


Things Unseen, Beneath Our Skin

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Wonderland took and took and took, and now it seems to take some more. After all, it was a place made to make you suffer, and now the three heroes do suffer. Maybe they can find a way to reverse this curse.Based off the post by the lovely and talented Asexualyuuri on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another morning.

Somehow even after vanquishing The Hunger, saving the whole damn worlds, and changing the whole purpose of the B.O.B, the three former reclaimers found their mornings darkly familiar.

Merle wakes up, and his eye adjusts again as if it's the first time he's seeing with this level of depth perception. He yawns and grabs the eyepatch sitting on his nightstand, the start to a new day.

Taako wakes up from a sleep he didn't need, but sleeping was more attractive than meditation these days. That point was driven home as he stretched and winced in pain as his bones popped and snapped like Fantasy Rice Krispies.

Magnus wakes up with no physical change or compliant, but he feels like he was dreaming about something he can't quite remember. When he awoke his nails had been pressed into his palm leaving crescent indentations in his skin. He was angry and he didn't know why.

 

Taako makes breakfast, as he'd been doing a lot recently since Lup's return. Having his sister seemed to be just the remedy for his cooking anxiety, and he threw out less and checked for poison less often with her around.

Wearing an oversized t-shirt he suspected once belonged to Magnus, Taako padded across the kitchen tile with bare feet. Each step pained the dull ache in his knee, the right one today. They seemed to take turns, not that Taako considered that anything to be grateful about.

“Mornin', noodle,” Lup enters the room, yawning and practically tossing herself over Taako's shoulders. The muffled yelp from her brother snapped her half-lidded eyes wide open, and she pulled away as Taako steadied himself on the kitchen counter.

“You okay, Taako?” she asked, looking him up and down with concern.

“Yeah,” Taako lied. “You just surprised me with your scary face.”

“We're identical,” Lup said dryly, the age old joke getting older.

“Well your face is sometimes a skull-ish void of magic,” Taako said. “Not your fault of course, we can't all look like this.”

As Taako gestured to himself he realized he hadn't put on his glamour for the day, and remedied that solution with a snap. Dark circles vanished and hair grew softer and thicker, lips fuller and eyes brighter.

“Doesn't it get tiring doing that all the time?” Lup asked, trying not to sound concerned. “I mean makeup takes a bit and you're done but magic has to be sustained all day.”

“Ain't no thing.” Taako shrugged, and returned to flipping pancakes. “Pretty basic magic.”

“Someday your ass is gonna get toasted cause you wasted a slot on that,” Lup pointed out.

“At least I'll leave a beautiful corpse,” Taako smirked.

Luckily for Taako, the conversation was cut short as Magnus and Merle entered the room, the former looking curiously at his hands.

“What's wrong there, Mango?” Lup asked.

“I think I had a bad dream?” Magnus said, sounding puzzled. 

“If you can't remember then it's not a problem, right?” Merle was quick to say, and Taako nodded.

“But it seemed important...” Magnus sighed, sitting down at the table.

“Oh, put a pancake in it,” Taako dumped a plate in front of Magnus. “Consider me uninterested in dream sharing time.”

“Oh shit you made the cinnamon ones!” Magnus cheered excitedly, the faint memory of his dream vanishing like dew in the sun. Taako and Merle exchanged a look, one that did not go unnoticed by Lup. 

Something was going on with those three, she just didn't know what. It was infuriating going from being her brother's closest confidant to not knowing a whole decade of his life and being unable to drag it out from him.

Maybe she could get it out of Magnus instead...

Over the next few weeks, as the B.O.B rebuilds and Merle leaves to take his kids on the first ever Xtreme Teen Adventure, Lup presses Magnus for answers.

She was unsuccessful so far, but it seemed less like he was keeping secrets from her and more like he just _couldn't_ tell her.

“Any other weird dreams?” she asked one day as they sat in the grass of the quad, watching Garfield move his stock back into the Fantasy Costco.

“I dreamt we were the dogs and dogs were the people,” Magnus said.

“Well, Maggie, you're a delight but ultimately useless to me,” Lup chuckled, patting Magnus on the shoulder.

“I don't know what you want from me,” Magnus laughed nervously. “I can't remember that other dream you keep asking about. Why are you so curious anyway?”

“Because my brother and the crunchy guy get so antsy when you bring it up,” Lup explained, leaving out the other reasons for her concern. Like how she'd found Taako halfway up the stairs two nights ago, struggling to take in a breath and getting only a weak wheeze. Or how she'd seen Merle buying actual reading glasses after a few minutes of grumbling and squinting over the Xtreme Teen Bible.

“I don't know why they do that either,” Magnus shrugged. “Just...whenever it happens for some reason it makes me think of Wonderland.”

“Wonderwhere?”

“Wonderland, it's where we found Barry's bell.” Magnus's face took on a darker expression, and he rubbed absentmindedly at his hand. “You know, where Taako lost his beauty, among other things.”

“That's how that happened?” Lup felt like her head was spinning. Taako had only told her that some lich bitches had robbed him while he was saving the world. Why was he keeping things from her?

“Yeah. I lost a finger, and some life, then my body,” Magnus started counting sacrifices on his fingers. “Uh...some other things I think...Merle lost dark vision and an eye...Taako lost beauty and vitality...”

Lup was silent and thoughtful for a moment. She could feel Magnus fretting beside her, and shot him a warm smile. “Thanks, Mags, that helps.”

“Of course!” Magnus seemed relieved. “Always glad to help.”

 

Talking to Lucretia shed some more light on the Wonderland situation, and also informed Lup that no, humans did not just age that fast and weird. The pair drank tea and discussed the trials the boys had faced in hushed worried tones.

“I thought we had lost Magnus when they returned...” Lucretia sighed, looking sadly down at the china cup on the desk before her. “I felt so terrible for sending them to that horrible place.”

“You didn't have much a choice, but yeah sounds pretty shitty.” Lup agreed.

“Taako looked so thin when they got back too,” Lucretia said. “I mean, he'd lost so much weight over those ten years already...I remember barely recognizing him when he first showed up. I'm surprised the chalice didn't tempt him at all after cooking of all things was taken away from him.”

“We've been through some serious fucked up shit, huh?” Lup pulled a flask out from her coat and poured something strong into both teacups.

Lucretia smiled slightly and held her cup up as if toasting. “Yes...we really have.”

 

Taako swore, gripping the edges of the sink until his knuckles turned white. Each breath was harder, as if someone was choking him. 

He coughed up a tiny clot of blood, and watched it splatter on the white porcelain with disdain. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Taako straightened himself up and tried to bring order to his breathing again.

“Taako?” A sleepy voice asked.

Magnus was standing in the bathroom doorway, his hair twisted by sleep and his eyes still mostly closed.

“What's up, buttercup?” Taako easily slid into a confident persona. “I thought you people persons needed sleep?”

“I think I had another weird dream,” Magnus sighed. “I was just gonna splash some water on my face and go back to bed. Why are you up?”  
“I'm not. I'm meditating. Can't you tell?” Taako smirked.

“Is that blood?” Magnus pointed towards the sink.

“Hm?” Taako stepped between Magnus and the sink and when he stepped back the blood was gone. A little prestidigitation in action. “Wanna tell me about your dream?”

It was a stupid move, but he wanted the attention off of him. Besides, no matter how many times he tried to change the subject Magnus kept having the dream and wouldn't let go of it. He was like a dog playing fetch, wanting the spell to get thrown away but unable to let it go.

“I do, but I _can't_!” Magnus groaned, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub. “Merle told me to just ignore it, but something is telling me I shouldn't.”

Taako took a seat next to Magnus, putting a hand on his shoulder and sighing sadly. “You know I'm the last person to say this...but you should listen to Merle.”

“But what if it's important?” Magnus asked, eyes wide with anxiety.

“...it is important, big guy,” Taako said after a moment's pause. “That's why you trusted me and Merle with it. Let us handle it okay?”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked.

“Just...” before Taako could finish his lungs seized inside him again and he found himself choking. He was numbly aware of Magnus holding him and shouting in his ear, but mostly all he felt was the pain in his ribs and the tingling in his head.

 

Merle had a bit of trouble finding his way back to camp in the dark, but once the campfire appeared between the trees he was able to stop his stumbling. 

The Xtreme Teens were gathered around in a circle, toasting marshmallows and telling stories. Merle felt a surge of pride at what he'd been able to do. Never again would young adventurers go unprepared into the wilderness. Not like when Magnus had died trying to bring children onto the Starblaster in the vain hope of saving their lives, or like when Taako had been kidnapped from the fireside while they slept and interrogated over why they were speaking in static, or like Wonderland...

Merle looked over to Mavis and Mookie. The former was trying to extinguish a marshmallow that Mookie had purposefully set ablaze. Mookie was cheering and shaking the flaming mallow about while Mavis scolded him and struggled to get the stick away. Merle felt a tear spring to his eye when he realized that the details of their faces were fading in the dark.   
“Hey, uh, Merle?”

Merle lifted the stone of farspeech that hung around his neck to his ear. “What's up, Taako?”

“Magnus had the dream again. I uh...stalled? Him? But he started thinking about it again and got really upset. I had to cast sleep on him.”

“Oh jeez...” Merle rubbed at his temples. “Poor kid. 

“I think I'm going to try and find a way to reverse all this Wonderland bullshit. I mean seriously I know it hasn't worked before but uh...this is fucked up!” Taako was shouting through the stone and Merle had to shoot the kids a sheepish smile about the swearing.

“Alright well, be careful and let me know if I, or Pan, can help,” Merle said.

“Ten four, crunchy,” Taako signed off. 

 

“Okay, Ango, let's try again,” Taako held out a wand and watched Angus copy his posture. “It's okay if you don't get it on the first try, but you know, fifth try would be super rad.”

The pair was meeting in one of the empty training rooms, Angus dressed in his usual schoolboy-meets-detective fashion and practically wiggling with excitement.

“I'll try my best sir!” Angus replied with determination. This was one of the last magic lessons he was going to have with Taako, seeing as he'd applied to Lucas's new school opening later that year. Angus had promised to come visit for tutoring, and Taako had informed him curtly that traitors do not get free magic lessons and so he would have to pay the usual rate for such a in demand wizard and television persona as himself.

“Like this,” Taako spun the wand around his head in a quick gesture and suddenly his features changed and standing next to Angus was Magnus. Taako popped some mockingbird gum in his mouth and began to mock Magnus. “Wow can I pet your dog! I lift two thousand pounds a day and leave my socks in the couch!”

Angus tried hard not to laugh, covering his mouth with a hand as the giggles fought their way out.

“Your turn,” Taako said, spitting out the gum.

Angus took a deep breath and waved his wand in a similar gesture. He tried once, twice, and on the third time he gasped as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the reflection of some nearby workout equipment.

“Sir! My hair! I did it!” he cheered as he approached the workout gear and started examining his now cotton candy pink hair in the reflection. “I mean, not all of it, but I did some of it! I was trying to do you but...this is pretty cool too, huh sir?”

When no answer came Angus turned around, his face confused. “Sir?”

Taako stood silently for a moment, his face shielded by his hat. Then he suddenly toppled over, his hat crumpling beneath his head and his wand flying out of his hand. 

“Sir!” Angus cried, running for his teacher's side. “Sir! Taako! Taako get up!”

 

Magnus was thinking about his body.

It was his second one, and it felt weird to think about. Weird to think that this body came out of a tube, instead of being born. Weird to think that these really weren't the arms that held his wife. He felt out of place, but he supposed that he got the better deal of it than Taako and Merle. His body was healthy and young, he'd come out of Wonderland unscathed.

...as far as he knew.

“Sir! Magnus, sir!” Angus came running into the room like a tiny whirlwind. “I couldn't reach you on your stone of farspeech!”

“What's up, Ango?” Magnus asked, steadying the kid with a palm against his forehead so he wouldn't keep pacing and fall over.

“It's Taako, he collapsed during our lesson,” Angus had tears welling up in his eyes. “I tried to call you and Lup first, but Kravitz showed up. He's with him now.”

Something in Magnus's stomach dropped, and he felt like he'd been hit with a train. Maybe under normal circumstances you'd be relieved to hear your friend's boyfriend was with him when he needed help...but when his boyfriend was death...

“Where are they?” Magnus grabbed Angus by the shoulders.

“In the gym, sir,” Angus sniffled, taking Magnus's hand and leading the way.

 

When Magnus walked in and saw Kravtiz huddled over Taako's prone body he stopped dead in his tracks. The reaper was dressed in his work best, a raven feather cloak that made him look even bigger than he already was, and silver earrings dotting his ears contrasting against his dark hair and skin. 

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Kravitz was holding Taako, helping him sit up, and that Taako was groaning and rubbing his head.

“Taako!” Magnus rushed in and grabbed the elf in a bone crushing hug, which judging by the noises Taako made did not help matters very much.

“Magnus, please be gentle,” Kravitz stuttered.

“He's okay, right?” Magnus asked. “Like...you're not here to take him?”

Kravitz sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well...I felt him, Magnus.” Magnus let go of Taako, and gave the two a bit of space. He sat down in front of them as Kravitz explained that he'd suddenly felt Taako's life force flickering like a candle in the wind and had come immediately. He'd found Angus crouched over Taako trying to do cpr while yelling frantically into his stone of farspeech. After sending Angus for help, Kravitz had readied himself to take over, but Taako gasped and surged back into consciousness. 

“How much did you let me drink?” Taako mumbled, his eyes still closed and his mind clearly a little addled.

“Hush.” Kravitz stroked his hair. “Has he been sick recently?”

“Well...he did have some kind of like...asthma attack the other night,” Magnus said. “It was weird, I'd never seen him like that before.”

“He's been really sore lately too,” Angus said, scrubbing at his eyes. “He didn't want anyone to notice but...well...detectives are supposed to notice. His back and his knees especially hurt, he was walking funny.”

“Oh no, I think I know what this is,” Magnus shook his head and gritted his teeth. “Wonderland.”

“Taako told me it wasn't that bad, that he just got tired more often,” Kravitz said. Then he sighed. “But of course he was keeping something from me. Again.”

“The dude doesn't like to worry us,” Magnus said.

“Uh, the dude is right here.”

All three worried bystanders saw Taako grab his hat and worm his way out of Kravitz's arms. He stood up and replaced the hat on his head, followed by a stern look on his face. “So look, I don't “not want you guys to worry” it's just like...why worry? I'm Taako. From fucking TV. Death himself couldn't take me. Well...not in the way he planned.”

Kravitz blushed at that.

“You passed out,” Magnus said.

“So have you a half a dozen times,” Taako blew a lock of hair out of his face. “Plus we've both died plenty of times too. I've...seen worse...” the entire time he was talking his breathing was labored. 

“Love...” Kravitz walked to Taako's side and put his arms around him to support him. This time Taako didn't protest. It was almost more worrying than sweet how Taako leaned into Kravitz and gave a tired conceding nod. Kravitz summoned his scythe and cut a portal into Taako's room. 

“Tell Lup,” he told the other two as he walked Taako to bed.

Once the portal was gone Magnus and Angus looked at each other with frightful eyes.

“....nose goes!” Magnus shouted, pressing a finger to his nose.

“Sir! I'm just a little boy!” Angus said. “Lup is...scary when she's upset.”

“Fine...” Magnus grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter today!

Merle got the call early that morning: he was being called back in to duty.

After Taako's collapse, everyone had been on high alert and rushing about in search of a solution. Merle was almost trampled by Carey as he disembarked on the moon, and had to dodge her swinging tail as she ran past.

"Oh! Sorry, Merle," she said in her usual gruff voice. "Didn't see ya there. I was gonna take these letters over to Magnus."

"No worries, no worries," Merle said. "What letters would those be, by the by?"

"They're...they're letters from the folks of Raven's Roost to their families...stuff about the old governor. I thought maybe they'd jog his memory..." Carey clutched firmly at the bundle of parchment, her claws coming dangerously close to puncturing the aged paper.

"That might not be the best idea..." Merle grimaced. "Things kinda....well things go kinda wonky when he tries to remember."

"But he keeps trying," Carey sighed. "you can see it. He's in so much pain."

"We'll figure something out, don't you worry." Merle ran a hand through his beard, attempting to look sage and knowing. To Carey he just looked oddly calm, and very short.

"Well...uh...I gotta go..." Carey jerked a thumb in the direction she'd been running. 

"Oh yeah, don't let me keep you!" Merle waved her off. Then he headed off towards his old quarters where he was sure he'd find Taako and Kravitz, most likely wrapped up in each other's arms whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears...

"DO IT MOTHERFUCKER! DO IT THEN, PULL THE TRIGGER!"

Taako was standing on the couch, dressed in a nightgown Magnus had bought him for Candlenights that said "Dream Queen" on it. His hair was falling out of its loose braid and growing more unkempt as he pressed Kravitz's hand against his forehead. He did not look happy, and neither did Kravitz-who was pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"I'd prefer if you rested willingly," Kravitz said. "I thought perhaps as an adult you would see why this is the best course of act-"

"You'll have to knock my ass out!" Taako shouted, releasing Kravitz's hand to throw his own in the air. "Taako's got places to be, bone daddy!"

"Very well," Kravitz sighed again and cast sleep on Taako. To his credit, Taako fought it rather well, and for a moment Merle thought he would resist the spell, but then his eyelids flickered and he swooned forward into Kravitz's arms.

"Hello, Merle," Kravitz greeted the dwarf as he arranged Taako's drooling form on the couch. "How was your trip?"

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Merle winked. "You know back when I was still with Hekuba, the easiest way to get over a fight was to put a little spark back in the relationship if you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean and I wish I didn't."

"If it's trouble in bed, I know of a plant that-"

"No, no Merle. No. Uh uh. No." Kravitz grimaced.

"Nah, I agree with Merle on this one, maybe you guys just need to.....bone?" Magnus entered the room suddenly, and lifted one of Taako's limp arms so he could high five him. He was joking, but Merle could see the beads of sweat on his brow.

"Bone. BONE. Bone?" Kravitz growled at varying volumes until finally he sighed and gave in. "Look, we need to be serious here for a moment. I know that's not your strong suit, but we have to find a way to reverse this curse."

"I was under the impression there was no way to reverse it," Merle said.

"I wouldn't trust anything those liches had to say," Magnus said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Agreed." Kravitz pressed his hands together, his face growing thoughtful. "Is there anything left of Wonderland we could investigate?"

"Maybe some ashes?" Magnus gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Regardless, it would be worth it to go and scan about see what sort of magical residue remains." Kravitz looked at Taako and closed his eyes as if hoping when he opened them his boyfriend would be well again.

"I'll tell Avi to schedule a drop." Magnus nodded.

"I'll stay behind and see if Pan has any godly wisdom," Merle said.

"I suppose I'll make sure Taako doesn't do anything brash," Kravitz said. "Good luck out there, boys."


End file.
